


Arriesgarse

by putoSINthesis (ChucklesTheMime)



Series: Mapalad AU. [1]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Soldiers, X-Men AU - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesTheMime/pseuds/putoSINthesis
Summary: General Alejandrino was a fairly respected figurehead. Known as a very able human within Mapalad ranks. But when push came to shove, secrets are revealed.( Inspired from the Mapalad AU by Bukkunmoonsin )





	1. Stratagem

**Author's Note:**

> HENLO.  
> I wrote this because it just hit me around 2-3am in the morning. The same day I uploaded it.  
> Some stuff are inspired from how BCU RPers treated the characters during a certain AU. I don't know how long this will get. Or if I can keep it up. But I hope some of you like it.
> 
> .....

.  
.  
.

The enemy has snuck up on them. They were sitting ducks in this valley. Well-armed. But there was no way they were all leaving here unscathed. His men. His men were going to die. 

José yanked off his leather gloves, and hurriedly stroked the pebbles in the dirt with his glowing palms. He rose. And with him, a hail of of rocks, glowing with purple light. And with them, he rained terror on their enemies. Each hard piece of earth exploding as they made contact with the enemy soldiers' bodies. Good as bullets. Just as deadly.

“He…Heneral.” Soriano was awestruck. There was destruction all around them. 

But the Heneral did not respond to him. He was still in his strong stance. His scleras were black. His irises, now a deep purple. And his gaze cold.

“SOLDIERS. FALL BACK.” He ordered them. “NOW.”

And as soon as the last soldier was just a few meters away, he made sure that the enemies were still scrambling in confusion from the attack that even he was surprised. He always knew the day would come. That he can’t keep up the ruse anymore. But it was time.

He willed the bullets on his person. And directed them towards the enemy’s machine guns. Flashes of purple light became the herald, before the noise of explosion and the violent scattering of dust and smoke in the air. The gunpowder amplified the explosions his kinetic energy ability imbued the bullets. The small metal ammo, became as destructive as bombs.

The soldiers whispered amongst themselves, as they saw the enemy scamper and retreat. Voices in tones of panic, and relief.

“The Heneral always had a plan to help us win, after all.”

“But doesn’t this mean he lied to us?!”

“If he was this powerful, then why hadn’t he fought like this sooner?!”

“Yeah. Then maybe less of us would have died in the past battles…”

“No…” A Tinyente Koronel, the one who kept quiet this whole time, spoke up. “He’s been using his abilities all along. That purple light. I’ve seen it many times before.”

“Y-…You’re right. I thought it was the gods blessing us whenever I see purple light in the battlefield.”

“The purple light… It was Heneral Alejandrino all along!!!”

“Oh gods…”

The babbling panic and arguments, slowly turned into celebration. Ramon looked over at the Heneral and the grim expression on his face. 

______________

“Heneral. Have you always been—“

“Mapalad. Yes…”

“But why did you hide it? If you didn’t, you would never have been in danger from the President.”

“It was enough that my brother and his bestfriend are. And that from their wrath, he’d lose an entire squadron of Mapalad if he touched me.”

“Does…?”

“Yes. Ortiz knows.”

“And he agreed with your scheme to keep hiding your abilities?”

“No. At first, he reacted just as you did. But he knew I was not gonna budge.”

“You rarely defy his requests.”

“Which is why he knew the solidity of my resolve.”

“So why did you choose to reveal it now?”

“I’ve never completely hidden it. I’ve been using it in ways people won’t notice, Ramon. It helped that my powers have similar effect to guns and explosives. Only betrayed by the glow. But now, there was no time for advanced tactics in order to hide my ability. I cannot let my men die. Not if I can help it.” 

He ordered the Koronel to check on the Medicos. To make sure the injured were tended to. And that if needed, those who knew first-aid, should exercise it. And asked for some time alone.

_______________

He slumped over his desk. He didn’t know how to look his men in the eyes after this. But he would have to address them soon. He had to see if they were alright. He had to do his rounds. To check the artilleries. His duties.

He flinched as he heard soft knocks on the door.

“It’s me.”

“…Come in.”

He heard Ortiz gently open and close the door. 

“Do you want me to…?”

“Yes. Lock it, please.”

And lock it, the Major did.

.  
.  
.


	2. Artifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it continues...  
> I'm trying to work out a better flow of each chapter transitioning to the next. I hope it works. Enjoy.

Of course it was not only Ortiz who knew. Everyone from La Solidaridad did. They all had abilities of their own. Ilustrados. The enlightened ones. 

But while they flourished in theirs, he feared his. 

He had the ability to manipulate energy. To convert potential energy in an object into pure, light kinetic energy. By imbuing objects with energy, he can manipulate them, and make them explode when triggered with contact. The longer he 'charges' the object, the bigger the potential damage it can do. (Eventually, he learned to trigger them by his will. But it took him years.)   
He expressed his wishes to those dearest to him, to keep his secret. His family… His friends.

Why? Because his abilities destroy. And he didn’t believe in his ability to master it. To use it to protect. But eventually, with their guidance, he did. He even learned to read energies. An extension of his ability.

Mabini, sensed his ‘gift’ right away when they met. And he agreed to help keep it a secret. They’ve been good friends since.

But war came. And he had to choose. Reveal his abilities, and risk being a weapon to the army. Or serve with the best of his human ability. He chose the latter, but eventually ended up doing both.

__________________

“Were you hurt?” His eyes widened in alarm, as he saw a bloody rip on the Major’s sleeve.

“Only a graze. Desang already took care of it.” He lifted the torn cloth to show that the flesh had been bandaged underneath.

“Was it from—“

“No. It was enemy bullets. And besides. If they were one of yours, I would have—…” He cleared his throat because he didn’t want to risk upsetting him further. “They saw us as we rushed back here to warn you of the attack…”

“…I see.” 

“Is the messenger okay?”

“Yeah. He’s recovering.”

“That’s good to know… I’m sorry. I had to stay put and cover. He was the youngest in our company, so I thought he would be the fastest.”

“What a time to not have Rusca anymore to offer us his abilities, yeah?” The Heneral tried to smile.

“Mm. We could have taken him in. But…” 

“Things have become more complicated.”

“They have.”

“More so, now.” He looked at his bare hands. 

“They would understand, José. In time.”

“I’m a Heneral. My men need to trust me.”

“They do. And they will.”

“They have. But after earlier…” He shook his head. “There’s also the matter of the President. Mabini is not by his side to back me up about this anymore. I don’t know what’s gonna happen from here on out…”

Ortiz hesitated for a moment. But he took off his gloves and touched José on the shoulder. 

Confusion. Anxiety. Pain. 

“José…”

Alejandrino reached for his hand. And upon grasping it, squeezed and shivered. 

Warmth and adoration muddled with the other emotions. He almost pulled his hand back when he felt it. But the Heneral’s grasp on him was firm. So he could only squeeze his hand back. Trying to channel his will to soothe him.

After a brief moment, Alejandrino’s emotions switched back to pain and panic. And let go of his hand as if it were on fire.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want you feeling all that.” 

“I chose to. And remember…? Your pain is mine.” He gave him a warm smile, as he took the man’s hand again. 

“I don’t deserve that, Evaristo.” 

“Why not?”

“Because I’m a liar. I’m a fraud.”

“Not to me. And you did it to protect yourself.”

“Did I?… My duty was to protect people. And to protect the nation.”

“And you’ve been doing just that.” He squeezed his hand.

“If I were as able in wielding my abilities as you all were, I could have done so much more.”

“You do what you can.”

“It’s still not all I can do.”

“You were also protecting yourself.”

“Was it really that, though? Was it not just cowardice?”

“José.”

“…..”

“You threw away your biggest secret to protect your men from a massacre. Taking down a lot of enemy soldiers. Alone.” He took his chin and lifted it. “That was not cowardice, mi corazon.”

“…Istong.” He took his hand and pressed it against his cheek. 

He went closer and knelt in front of him. “It’s only gonna be a bigger fight from here. Now that you have revealed your abilities, use them. It’s time.”

“I don’t know if I could be like Tonio.”

“You don’t have to be. Be you.” 

“Would that be enough.” He laughed bitterly.

“It’s always been enough, Heneral.”

He could only feel what he does. But he can’t soothe his pain. What he could give to have Enriquez’ ability for even a moment. Just to ease his Heneral’s suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might keep this fic pure. But if you want me to...yanno. Ahaha. Lemme know.


	3. Torré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Evaristo Ortiz POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo!  
> This has been sitting in my files for a while and I kept forgetting to upload it!   
> So sorry.   
> Any way... I hope you guys like this one. I think it's the longest one so far.   
> \-----

They both chose different paths with their abilities. Paths to let themselves believe that their abilities are indeed, blessings. That they deserve the reverence and name their kind was given. Mapalad.

The Heneral wore his gloves, because he was afraid of destroying. He didn’t want to start fires.

He wore his, because he didn’t want to steal. He didn’t want to get burned.

Both afraid of touch. 

One whose abilities have the means to destroy.

One with abilities to acquire and exploit.

They both tried to hide their abilities for as long as they could. But he chose to embrace his much earlier than the Heneral did. He learned to utilize the perks of his power. To accept it’s not cheating his way through the world. But that he could steer it, in a way, to use his abilities to bridge people. He even studied languages further, because his ability does not give him everything. He wanted to know his way around the knowledge he acquires. He did not, however, expect that it would take him to the front lines of the war. 

He was a meek stationmaster, when he received the summons. A missive from the President himself. That he use his gift, in service to the nation. As a diplomat and a soldier. It didn’t take too long for him to say yes.

But it wasn’t all selflessness and glory, he soon learned. His first day on the job, and he saw all the dirt, no geomancer could even fathom to clear away. Little knew about his other ability, at that point. To feel the emotions and wills of those he touches. And he thanks Bathala or any other god out there. Because it always helped him when he felt he was flying blind into things. And in this chapter he chose? He needed it. 

But there was one person he was sure enough. Was clean enough from the dirt the nation was getting buried down in. This was primarily for whom he was hired. A General, who was truly more of a scholar. But voluntarily lent his strength and wit to help them in the war. 

But the strategist was not without his secrets. He was a rook pretending to be a mere pawn. And by the time of his dscovery, he trusted the man enough to know his intentions were not sinister. He was not completely without doubts, however. 

________________________________________________

They were ambushed. Barely armed. His powers have no offensive properties, so they could only rely on their guns. And they were quickly running out of bullets.

That’s when the Heneral barked out a curse. He ordered them to run once they hear his signal. But he remained by his side as the Heneral gave the order, and Koronel Soriano led the retreat. Alejandrino took off his glowing glove, and threw it at the enemies. A flicker of purple light erupted as soon as it made contact on the ground, and exploded.

He was the only one who saw that it wasn’t a grenade. And that the Heneral’s hand stil glew the same purple as the discarded glove, for a short bit after.

He thought he knew everything about him… He could not help but feel a little betrayed.

As soon as everyone got settled back at their camp, he immediately sought an audience.

“I’m surprised you want to be alone with me.” The scleras of his eyes were black. His irides, purple.

He strode toward him and grabbed his hand. As soon as they touched, Alejandrino’s eyes turned back to their usual burnt honey brown.

“José. Why.” He held on to he Heneral’s hand firmly.

“It was the only way. I didn’t want to be a weapon of mass destruction. Nor did I want to risk…..”

“Risk what?” His voice shook a little, but his tone firm.

“I didn’t want to risk hurting our soldiers, instead of our enemies. Because I don’t have the same mastery as any of you, with my abilites. Which is why I barely ever use them.”

“But to pretend you were a mere human? All this time?” He felt his hand shake in his grasp. Pain. Anxiety. A sliver of panic.

“I won’t lie. That there, shows my cowardice. You thought me brave this whole time, I’m very sorry to disappoint you.”

“It’s not cowardly. To the radical, this would be treated as treason. I would almost think you foolhardy, if it weren’t…” He loosens his grip on him a little. “If I didn’t literally feel your sincerity in all this.”

“How could you still trust me after this?”

“You did more than enough to earn it before all this happened.”

“How is that even enough?”

“Hmm. You’re right.” He smiled. “It would be enough once you start to tell me all it is exactly that you can do.”

“…..” He blinked, and then laughed. “Very well. Fair enough.”

________________________________________________

They had another discussion about it, a while after. He tried to convince the Heneral to train in secret. So that maybe one day, he could use his abilities to fight. José agreed to the training. But he was not convinced that he should ever actively use it to fight. He was adamant in concealing it as best as he could. And to use his abilities very sparingly.

Now the secret is out. Whether they liked it or not, it’s time to play at defense. The Marquess is out on the board. And they have to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----  
> There we go.  
> I'll have the next one up maybe within the week. Depende sa sapi ko mga mumsh. If you have questions. Lemme know.

**Author's Note:**

> _____  
> And... That's that. For now. I'm already writing what's next. But I'm making it up as I go.
> 
> If you have questions or suggestions, tell me. 
> 
> Follow me at @putoSINthesis on Twitter if you like.


End file.
